


For My Pleasure Only

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being injured on a hunt and Sam helping you change for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Pleasure Only

The bone in my arm would heal and I’m sure that the trust Dean placed in me would be restored but for now I was stuck at home.

I was tangled in my shirt and getting frustrated by each millisecond that passed. I let out an angered groan then threw myself down on the bed. I hissed in pain as the bed recoiled and jarred my arm.

“Need some help?” Sam’s voice filled the room quietly as though he was trying not to spook me. I was blinded by the cotton of the shirt.

“Yes please.” I said feeling even more hopeless.

Sam’s cold hands grabbed my sides and lifted me to my feet. He pulled the shirt off and smiled at me as I stared up at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

“Did you learn any kind of lesson from his?” He said thumping the cast with his fingernail.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” I said stubbornly. He kneeled down and began to unbutton my jeans, letting them drop to the floor. I stepped out of them and held my breath in to   
keep my stomach sucked in. Sam placed a kiss on the skin of my belly and stared up at me.

“You don’t think playing the distraction when I told you to help Dean was stupid?” he asked me.

“We killed the revenant, right?” I came back and smiled at him as he rose to his feet.

He frowned down at me.

“You could have gotten hurt worse.”

“But I didn’t.”

He wrapped his arms around my and lifted me from the floor. He placed me on the bed carefully.

“If you had gotten killed, I would have been very upset with you.” He said firmly.

“I’d be dead…” I stated, “For a smart guy-“

He cut me off with a kiss.

“But it was very bad ass how you still fought back even with a broken arm like it was nothing.” He commented before kissing me again. His mouth trailed down my chin then to my throat. His hand cupped my breast the slid the material of the bra to the side. His fingers pulled and rolled my nipple as he kissed my neck then moved to my shoulder. He lowered his lips to my nipple and sucked on the sensitive bud before dragging his teeth over the skin. 

His other hand had quickly slid up my thigh. His hand moved between my legs and rubbed the fleshy mound just above my lips, working a moan out of me as they slipped lower. 

His fingers worked deftly as he slipped his fingers between my lips and against my clit, making my stomach tighten as I whimpered a little.

“This isn’t a reward for being stupid and not listening to me.” He growled as he moved his body lower, “This is strictly for me.”

Sam feathered kisses on my inner thighs, teasing me to the point of shattering into a thousand splinters. My hips pushed forward, silently begging for more from Sam. He just smiles. He’s enjoying the show, seeing me beg. Anticipation getting me hotter and wetter as a knot in my stomach tightens. My legs are shaking and my breath is becoming ragged when Sam’s lips glide across my pussy. His tongue is soft as he carefully licks as my body shudders from excitement being fulfilled. I feel my hips buck and his big hand pushes you down to the bed. 

He sucked at my clit then flicked his tongue at an intense pace that making my whole body tremble. I grabbed at the sheets and let out a loud moan. My torso squirmed from the mattress; my free hand grabbed at his hair and tangled the strands of chestnut colored hair as I moaned louder. I started to slowly fall apart under him. The buildup was overflowing and he was unrelenting as he flicked and sucked at my clit.

Sam lips and tongue work harder and harder as my legs start to shake harder. I can feel the thin layer of sweat accumulating on my body. His mouth sealed around me; the pressure is almost too much. I buck against him buck even though his hand had kept me still for this long. The fingers of his other hand carefully touch the vacant spot between my legs, and slowly, he pushed a long thick finger into me then adding another one quickly.

Sam fingers were fucking me fast and hard, bringing me to the point of almost falling apart but before I could come like I need too, Sam backed off the bed. His chin was wet with   
my juices as he smiled at me. He pulled his fingers from inside of me slowly and a whine pathetically. I watched him shocked and angered as he sucked his fingers clean and took a deep breath. He wiped his face with his shirt and smiled.

“But, no!” I pant out as he slides off the bed.

“Nope.” Sam smiled devilishly.

“You are a fucking prick, Sam.” I said hissing as I shot up from the bed. My whole body was flush and still shaking slightly.

“Yeah but you still love me.” He stripped his clothing off slowly. I watched him disrobe and stretch slightly. He had an impressive body but I only wanted to do grievous bodily harm to him.

“I may have to change that.” I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, “Dean is single.”

“You wouldn’t last a week dating my brother.” Sam snorted, “He’d get annoyed with you and you would do it on purpose.”

“You’re probably right but at least he’d eat my out until I got off.” I grumped at him.

“Nope, probably not. He’d cold shoulder you or fuck you then go to sleep.” Sam said pulling the blankets back on the bed. He slid under the blankets and into the sheets. He patted the space between him, “Don’t be mad baby.” 

I frowned and sighed. I conceded but I wasn’t’ going to forget it.

“You owe me, Mr. Winchester.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Sam replied with a little laugh. I slipped beside him under the blankets and pushed the pillow up.

“Don’t say yeah, okay like yeah, okay.” I grumbled and curled into his chest. I shifted my body to make an awkward adjustment for the thick cast.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam chuckled and turned the bed side lamp off.

In my head, I was making my plans for revenge but not tonight… maybe tomorrow.


End file.
